


Foolish Eyes

by LokisIceQueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, F/M, Loki's Daughter - Freeform, Loki's Kids, Magic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, No Time Setting, Other, Smoking, Teenage Rebellion, between the movies, daughter - Freeform, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisIceQueen/pseuds/LokisIceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is reckless. He is dangerous and can make the worst of men or woman appear timid around him. He is powerful. He is royalty. But then again. So is his daughter, Kristjana. Half Human from her Mother and half everything from Loki, Kristjana is not your normal teenage girl who has magical powers that are deadly to all watermelons near her but she has her Father's smart mouth, his emerald green eyes and oh yeah. She magically transported herself to Asgard and can't figure out how to get back home. And it's not even six am yet. Drama will ensue. Cigarettes will be smoked. Star-Crossed lovers may or may not be found. And most of all. Memories will be made and the world will be destroyed. Or well. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can't See Through These Foolish Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Feel free to pop on over to my Tumblr if you wish to. I don't post often but am trying to change that. Same username as this account here.

Title: Foolish Eyes. 

  
[](http://imgur.com/D400mlF)  
  


Kristjana made a face, her nose scrunching upward. A grimace flowed across the teenagers face, her lips flattened into a straight line. The soft lightning from the dark night sky flowed, cascading down and around the green eyed girl. She pulled a lighter from her pocket, quickly lighting the cigarette that dangled between her ivory fingers.

The orange glow at the end of the small, white stick, contrasted strongly against the ink black lacquer coating her fingernails. She blew out a small haze of gray smoke. Her head tilted to the side, watching the fog of chemicals floating away from her, whirling around in the clear night time air. 

A harsh, slightly insane sounding chuckle fell off her lips, twisting into a giggle and soon a mess of snort laughs and coughs floating into the mix.

"Kristjana!" the name flew off Loki's lips with such regal authority, she almost felt the need to mock salute him. Sitting on the balcony, black curls damp from washing earlier that night, Kristjana rolled her eyes and a sardonic smile cross her cracked and dry lips. One leg bent at the knee, her left arm resting on her thigh, flicking the ashes off the tip of her cigarette. She took a long inhale of air and looked over her shoulder towards Loki.

"What do you fucking want? Huh? I'm a tad...busy here." she spat out, turning back towards the city she was staring at, as if she could stare long enough, she could see into the heart of the universe.

Or something to that extent.

"What do I want, my dear Kristjana?" the way he spoke her name, voice lilting ever so slightly, transforming her oddly pronounced and spelled name into something of elegance and making her sound like she was well bred and debonair even.

Kristjana snorted and stood, a rather jerking movement as she hurried hastily to her feet, brushing her tight, black skinny jeans off. She flung her cigarette to her feet and crushed it below the combat boots she wore today. The thick rubber sole smeared the remains of the earth made item into the hard ground.

How did he even find her? She made sure to find a little hiding spoke to smoke in fucking peace and here he was, having found her rather shockingly quickly.

Ah. He was ever the argus-eyed one, now wasn't Loki?

"You could at least attempt to appear..." Loki's mouth twisted to the side, catching scent of the harsh smell of her cigarette. "Dignified." he finally let the word he had been searching for flow off the tip of his tongue and mouth.

Kristjana laughed and a rather amused grin floated onto her cracked and dry lips. She ran her fingers through her waist length raven colored damp curls, tousling her locks.

"Ah! Thanks for the insightful comments, love." her accent came out odd, a mix of English, Irish and a hint of American when she spoke certain words.

Loki tsked his tongue and came to stand near the railing of the balcony. He crossed his arms and leaned on the railing. His turned his head to the site and inhaled sharply.

"You needn't try and hide your insouciance to your well being." he mocked her earlier, sarcastic tone.

Kristjana lips twitched, almost curling into a smile. She hoped up to sit on the railing, hands in a vice like grip on the thin wooden supports below her now.

"Why I am so sorry I don't have your ebullient personality." Kristjana bit the inside of her cheek, finally turning to make eye contact with Loki. Emeralds green eyes locks with grass colored ones.

"I mean, body modification, really? Does your Mother know off--" Kristjana cut him off.

"What?" she mocked surprise. "My tattoo on my hip or the piercing in my ears and belly button? Oh! How I shame the bloodline!" she mocked shame and embarrassment, resting the back of her hand across her forehead.

Loki spat in utter annoyance.

"Must give you props for your meticulous ways. I've had the tattoo for a year and Ma hasn't even notice yet." she grinned slightly.

"Yes, well. Believe it or not, Kristjana. I do care for you." Kristjana went slack jaw at Loki's words.

"Oh! You do, do you?"

Kristjana huffed in anger when she lost it, her grip on the railing. Jumping up she landed on her feet and found her balance once more.

Loki reached out to help steady her but a force shot out from her left palm, shoving him away her from. Her eyes dark, a rather weird mix of emerald green and black.

"Don't! Just. Don't." she paused. "Father." she sneered out.

Loki rose an eyebrow. Kristjana watched his face, his expression slowly changing. She wasn't made for this world. For this place. This everything. She was just a girl. And then one year ago, her life changed forever. Those headaches, those nosebleeds? They finally stopped but she also gained her wonderfully weird magical powers. 

She suddenly found herself making clothing magically appear on her when in a rush for school and cars stalling because she was mad at someone and her favorite of all; The exploding watermelons. She was pretty sure to this day she still smelled lightly of watermelon, like a long living perfume or body mist or some sort of shower gel type of thing.

And she'd never forget the last few hours when she suddenly found herself in a dream world called Asgard. And you can imagine her utter shock when she flicked her emerald orbs open to find she wasn't back home in Chicago, the third City they'd moved to in the past nine months mind you, but instead surrounded by guards in flashy, shiny armor, confused and worried stares crossing everyone's faces.

She hadn't been dreaming of a magical world called Asgard. She had been visiting it in her sleep. And she hadn't a foggiest till she suddenly found herself unable to make her way back towards her home or more so, her bedroom. And there she stood, finally able to understand the reason while her Mother insisted they move every few months. She finally got it. Finally. She had always assumed her Father was a deadbeat as her Mother made her believe. But no. Those bedtime stories of a Norse God with emerald eyes and raven tinted hair; They happen to be true.

Kristjana snorted and huffed, rolled her eyes. She was a bad ass. She was Kristjana Selene Andersen. Or well. She was more a smart alec or a teenage girl with a very sarcastic attitude with a kind, over caring heart. But same thing, right?

Right? Right.

Loki held his hands up in a very "I give up" manner and his viridescent eyes found her emerald ones. His head cocked to the side, as if he was trying to read her mind or study Kristjana.

Finally, she clicked her tongue against her inner cheek and sighed. "What?"

A twisted grin slowly eased onto his face. "You...have powers?" 

Kristjana burst out giggling. "But of course, Father!" she cut the R off of Father, forcing the word to come off as Fatha.

"I did send myself here somehow, now didn't I? Or did you think I only possessed powers whilst I slept, hmm?" She was testing him. Teasing him. Doing her best for him to not see the real her.

"Having powers you cannot control and sending up a force field are two entirely different things, Kristjana." 

Kristjana's eyes went a rolling at that. 

"Look! I get it, I'm some rebel kid you can't fucking tame! But for God sakes! You could at least use my proper name! Krista!"

Loki clasp his hands behind his back, feet spread apart, back stick straight in a very military type of stance.

"You don't like your birth title?" He questioned, serious and curious now.

"No. I do not. I've lived in England, Ireland and America. And not at any of my schools has 'Kristjana' been considered normal by any fucking means." She spun around. 

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have trouble to cause, cigarettes to smoke and spells to...kinda cast." she trailed off.

"Kristjana!" Loki called after her.

"Dra til helvete!" the foreign language flew off her tongue sharp and fast.

Loki stood there, for once in his life, left with no smart alec remarks to say. No sarcastic quips. No anything, really. 

Kristjana stormed off, down the hallways, lit cigarette in hand, ink colored curls bouncing, emerald eyes on fire with magic and anger. 

And to think, she hadn't met the rest of her said family yet.

It'd be lovely, she bet.


	2. Like Someone Cut The Breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Feel free to pop on over to my Tumblr if you wish to. I don't post often but am trying to change that. Same username as this account here.

Title: Foolish Eyes.

  
[](http://imgur.com/HYv2m5z)  
  


Kristjana headed down the hallway, Emerald eyes blazing up with passion and fury. Her quick strides down the hallway let anyone know that she was a woman on a mission and she would not hesitate to blast their ass with a force field if they came anywhere near her.

Kristjana found a empty hallway, surprisingly enough, and leaned her back against the wall. She inhaled sharply and closed her emerald colored eyes. Kristjana ran her fingers through her hair and tried to calm her racing and whirling around with ideas and emotions mind.

Kristjana took a drag off of her still lit and smoking cigarette, heart racing away inside her chest now. She blew out a haze of smoke, her eyes half lidded. She slumped to her backside, falling straight on her ass, back tight against the stone wall behind her, her knees pulled up close to her chest. She flicked the end of her red tipped cigarette, her emerald eyes fogged up with memories as she sat there, in total silence, the only sound she heard as the thumping of her heart, pounding away inside her chest.

Kristjana closed her eyes and one handed ran her fingers through her hair. Glancing downward, she wasn't sure how long she had been sitting here but her cigarette had since went out and she had smashed it below her boot. The tall shadow of a svelte figure appeared before her.

Kristjana cocked her head to the side and rose her head to meet Loki's rather fear inducing stare.

Kristjana pulled a second cigarette from her pocket and in search of her golden lighter, Loki's hand flew out to grasp the small stick. Turning it over in his slim, long fingers, he cocked his head to the right, green eyes half lidded as he studied the white stick. He popped one end into his mouth, between his lips, ran his thumb across the tip and Kristjana rose a eyebrow in utter awe and shock as the cigarette got lit.

"Hey that was--" 

Loki's eyes found her, that regal authority laced within those grass tinted orbs in them yet again.

"These could kill you, you know." He blew a cloud of smoke at her and then took a few more drags and blew smoke into the air around him and Kristjana. He waved his hand towards the growing cloud of gray haze and smoke.

"Smoking is hazardous to your health." the word formed in large, block letters within the smoke.

Kristjana made a rather annoyed face and groaned. "Must you be so...overly dramatic?" she questioned him.

Kristjana started to pull herself to her feet when a hand caught her arm in a vice like grip.

"Listen, Kristjana. I'd get it you hate me, you hate being here and you're acting out to spite me. But to be honest, little girl, you really need to learn some manners. I get it, you hate me or your magic and you want to piss everybody off because you are unhappy." Loki pulled himself to his feet and dusted off his hands and his bottoms.

"But for the sake of keeping this short and sweet, let me give you a piece of advice, Kristjana." The way he spoke her name, his voice lifting ever so slightly on the way he said the Jana part of her name, the part almost everybody except her best friend and mother could not pronounce correctly, almost ever if Kristjana was being completely honest.

" I did not wish you here and I did not make you come here yet you appeared here for some reason. Have it be because your magic, it was calling to you or for some other...reason. But meanwhile, till we can find a way to get you back where you belong, at your home, which is not at Asgard." Loki did that thing again, that very military type stance where he stood stick straight and clasped his hands behind his back in a very regal type of manner.

"You shall remain in the palace and you will treat others with respect, because Kristjana, you do not have to respect me but you disrespect anyone else here and I can guarantee they will not hesitate to throw you in the holding cells downstairs. And when you're ready to grow up and mature just a little bit so that I can teach you to control your magic instead of having it appear in bursts of anger or when you are upset or dreaming, you can find me in my room or in the library." Loki's started walking down the hallway with long strides, back still straight.

Kristjana tilted her head to the side, made a face and called out to Loki. 

"What exactly do you mean it Asgard is not my home. I am your child, am I not?" The way she spoke as if she was testing him and taunting him, just begging him to fight with her, reminded Loki very much of well--Loki. Himself. When he was a bit younger, perhaps, and appeared as a teenager, as Kristjana herself currently was.

"It would be my birthright, would it not? I have your hair color and I have your eye color and according to my Mum, I actually have some or most of your personality as well. So what the hell do you mean to Asgard is not my home? I have just as much right to be here as you and your brother do!" Kristjana yelled after Loki, her voice rising and her eyes almost turning red with anger.

Kristjana could not see Loki's expression because his back was to her but had she been able to see him, she would have been able to see the almost smug and rather proud, almost, smile that was crossing his face right now. 

Loki spun around and his gaze met hers. His emerald eyes bright and shimmering, almost as if his eyes were reflecting the magic that was swirling within him.

"Exactly, Kristjana. Everyone may not welcome you here. People may even despise the thought of me having a child with a...human female. And I'll flat out admit, it wasn't exactly planned, the way that happened. But you are my child. Biologically speaking, you are half me. Although I am a little curious as to have you got my eye color instead of your mother's brown eyes considering brown eyes are, if I'm not mistaken, a dominant gene on your planet."

Loki turned around and took a few quick strides towards Kristjana, his tall frame towering over her rather short one. Well. Perhaps not short, pe se, but she had to be slightly under the national average, on her planet anyway.

"Kristjana." He breathed her name out, elegance twisting, somehow, into her rather odd sounding name.

"And yes, legally speaking, Asgard could be considered your home. But since you want two spite me and cause chaos and do everything in your power to irk the bloody hell out of me, I do believe that I actually have the right to revoke your rights to be here. Remember, liten jente--" Loki spat the last part out, almost. Using one of the languages she knew, her second main one, next to English, due to the fact her Mother, while raised in America, had Norwegian blood in her. 

"You must earn the royal title. I am a Prince. You are...my daughter. My offspring. My child. But you did not grow up here and you have not earned the right yet to call this, to call Asgard, your home. Perhaps if you matured some and stop trying annoy me to no end, I would reconsider my thoughts on your...attitude."

Loki waved his hand towards her and snapped his fingers was one of the servants that was in the nearby hallway.

"You! Melina, yes?"

The mousy looking, brunette haired female nodded her head quickly.

"Help her get into some proper clothing attire and do something with that...the-" Loki waved to Kristjana's face, pointing towards the smeared eyeliner and black glitter eye shadow that had somehow rubbed off and around and under her large emerald colored eyes.

"Stuff." Loki finally spoke. "Off of her face. And for the love of Asgard, do something with her hair." Loki spoke, his voice holding that regal authority tone yet again, for a third time today.

"Hey! Wait-- no you don't! Your fucking playing mind tricks with me again!" Kristjana yelled after him.

Loki spun around to face her, a slightly smug and self assured smile was plastered across his face but his breathtakingly beautiful emerald eyes, they almost seemed...sad, in a certain way.

"You need to learn this right now, Kristjana. I can play tricks and cause chaos. So much chaos, for fun as well, too. I can be dangerous if I want to be. So learn your place and mature somewhat or you'll come to learn very quickly, that not everyone in Asgard is nice when they find out your my child, little girl, okay." Loki spoke, voice low and rough now.

Kristjana stared at Loki, her emerald orbs wide and shocked now. She should have know. Whilst acting caring and worried, he had also taken on a bit of a arrogant attitude, something her Mother had warned her Loki did, when she told stories of him to her when Kristjana was a wee little child back in the day.

Not that she was a full adult yet though; Almost though, soon.

Kristjana floated down the hallway, to her room she was being allowed to use, the maid like female leading the way. Kristjana shushed her and asked her to leave whilst she changed into the clothing. But when she rose her head, she let out a scream.

Her eyes.

Her eyes had turned black for some reason.

Oh. Just great.


	3. Inside My Head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you guys worry, a new chapter will be up as soon as possible this week, sometime, I hope.

Hello everybody. Um hi. I have about half of a chapter written and I'm just not sure if I'll be able to get it published today or tomorrow. The past seven days I've had a very hectic real life schedule and to be quite honest I've been so overwhelmed, I'd barely touched even half of the chapter. I want to apologize because I had every intent to publish a new chapter today and before I realized it, I woke up and I had nothing finished yet. Long story very short I had a lot of personal issues this week for lack of a better word or well term I guess you could say. Either way, after I have a chance to recuperate mentally and I am able to finish the chapter, I will have it up as soon as possible. Thanks for being so understanding.


End file.
